Black Snow: Rewrite
by Leopardfang of Moonclan
Summary: Black Snow, wanted outlaw, goes to Mud to help place in a new pipe, only to have Jake end up assisting her in the process. She soon discovers there is a heart underneath those rough scales, no matter how black it may seem. But Bad Bill is getting tired of being second rate, he kidnaps Beans. Now Jake and Black Snow have to go save her. This is going to be quite the adventure.


**Behold, the non crap story and rewrite of Black Snow. I apologize to all of those who read the horrifying story. This will be much better I swear. Please review and helpful criticism is alway welcome.**

Under the scorching desert sun, the burrowing owl mariachi band stood on a rock, tuning their guitars and getting ready to play. The leader looked up and smiled.

"Hola mi amigos. You have all heard the story of Rango. Well, he is not the only legend worth mentioning. In the Mojave Desert there are many people. The hard working and the lazy, the good and the evil, the lawmen and the outlaws. Among the creatures there is one of the most feared, the rattlesnake. Now we are not speaking of Rattlesnake Jake. We speak of a different outlaw, a senorita. With a voice like a siren. A voice that once apon a time animals came from all over to hear, but now if they here that melody they know they are in trouble. But don't worry, we will see our other amigos soon enough." He said, the mariachi band began to play.

A rattlesnake slithered across the hot sands. Her black cow girl hat that was studded with opals shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. Her tail gun rattled as she cruised across the desert. Her eyes were bright blue with lime green around her slit pupils hiding under long eyelashes. Around her coils were bullet straps and lot's of them. A traveling bag was with her, it was running low on supplies. She would be needing to stop at a town sooner or later. Around her neck was a necklace of opals, strung together by a black string. Her scales didn't exactly help her when it comes to blending in. They were pure white and the diamonds on her back were black as night. Her unique scale color gave her two of her nicknames. Black Snow and Ying Yang.

But she was also known as Siren. Her voice was famous or more so infamous. When ever she came to a town to load up with supplies or stop for a drink at the saloon, she would sing to announce her arrival. She loved in when she saw people shrink farther back in fear whenever she sang louder. Oh being an outlaw was never boring, that was for sure.

The rattlesnake outlaw slithered through the scorching Mojave Desert. The dry air was harsh and scratchy, making Black Snow get thirsty. There should be a town nearby. She had traveled this route many times. Her forked tongue flickered out and she tasted the air. There was a new town nearby. Black Snow chuckled to herself, new town meant new people to scare. Black Snow thought to herself, what would be a good song? Well, what better song then one entitled exactly what she was? Monster. Black Snow rattled her tail gun as she slithered towards the town of Gun Smoke. The sound of a loading gun made a few citizens walk out. Black Snow started to sing, bringing out more people to and then making them begin to cower.

_"Your skin in crawling on you."_

_"There's shadows on the ground."_

_"And now the room is spinning."_

_"Oh god what was that sound?"_ Black Snow raised her voice, like she was calling out the sherif.

_"The fear is paralyzing."_

_"Trapped here inside yourself."_

_"Your will to live is dying."_

_"Is dying!"_

_"You're dying!"_

Black Snow stopped singing when she saw the sherif walk out. The little gold star shinned on his chest as he walked towards Black Snow. He was a larger gopher and he smelled like he could use a bath. He put on a brave face and sauntered towards the large female rattlesnake.

"Can I help ya ma'am?" He asked, his voice steady but there was a lace of fear woven in it.

"Why yes you can sherif. I'm running low on supplies. I have a strong feeling you could give them to me. Just the usual, food, water, medical supplies and such...bullets." Black Snow said in a dangerous tone. Her tail gun rattled dangerously.

"And if I refuse to help ya?" The sherif asked in a slightly quivering voice.

Black Snow smirked darkly and chuckled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a frog with a star on his chest. He was obviously deputy. Not for much longer. Her already loaded tail gun fired a single bullet and it hit the deputy square in the chest. He coughed and then fell backwards, dead. The white and black outlaw smirked at the sherif. Her tongue flickered out, she could taste the fear in the air. Black Snow looked at a female gopher and her child. She smirked and coiled herself around them. She tightened her coils just enough to lift them up the ground. The sea eyed snake then slowly began to squeeze.

"That's enough!" The sherif said. Black Snow looked at the sherif. He sighed in defeat. The outlaw speculated that it was his family that was currently in her coils. "I'll get you your supplies. Just put them down." He said. Black Snow smirked.

"Not likely. How do I know that the moment after I let them go you won't shoot me? After I get my supplies I'll put them down." Black Snow said.

The sherif sighed again in defeat and then nodded to one of the citizens. The citizen nodded and ran off. Black Snow kept her grip on the two gophers as she waited for her supplies. Finally the little creature, that Black Snow finally noticed was a squirrel, was holding water, medical supplies, food and dragging a long string of bullets. Black Snow smirked. She tossed her black bag to the ground. The squirrel took the hint and placed all of the supplies in the bag. He then picked it up and gave it to her, then ducking for cover. Black Snow turned and looked back at the sherif.

"Thank you sherif. Just remember, treat me right and I shouldn't be to much trouble." She then released the two gophers and then slithered out into the desert out to her next destination, her favorite saloon, the Snake Pit.

After about an hour of traveling through the desert she came to a small town, Snake Bite. It was a town filled with rattlers. Most people were afraid of rattlers so they went to a town where they could live in piece. Every rattler knew of this town, especially the outlaws. They all loved the Snake Pit. Black Snow slithered into town, completely calm. She was not aggressive but she had an air of 'don't mess with me.' It was a pit stop for all outlaw snakes. You could get supplies but it was cheaper to get supplies the way Black Snow had done not to long ago. All of the buildings were very large, to accommodate several of any kind of snake. Black Snow slithered into the saloon and sat up by the bar.

"Hey Jimmy." Black Snow said. Jimmy was the bar tender, a large King Cobra with a scarred face and fangs so long that they stuck out of his mouth. He was a scary snake but he was a real sweetheart to regular visitors.

"Ying Yang." Jimmy said with a smile, addressing Black Snow by her other nickname. "Usual?" He asked.

Black Snow nodded and smiled at Jimmy when he gave her, her cactus juice with lemon. She sipped her favorite drink with a small smile. She loved cactus juice, when prepared correctly and Jimmy's was the best. Black Snow heard the doors of the saloon open and let some snake slither in. Who ever it was took a seat next to Black Snow. She could tell it was a male snake. Black Snow glanced up at the new patron from the corner of her eye. She only glanced up for a second but she got a good look anyway.

He was a western diamond back rattlesnake, like her, he had a black hat, tail gun, bullet wraps and eyes like fire. Red to orange to yellow. Like hellfire. Black Snow had a few more drinks before she paid and slithered out.

She was just about a mile out of town before a lizard on a roadrunner stopped her, saying he had a message. Black Snow stopped and listened to his offer.

"The sherif Rango of Mud would like your help installing a new pipe. He needs some extra muscle to help lift the heavier pieces. He'll pay mighty well for your help. H also has a place for you to stay." Black Snow was about to decline until the lizard showed her a gold nugget. "About half of what he plans to pay you." He said, putting it back in his satchel. Black Snow thought for a moment then looked at the lizard.

"I'll get going right now."


End file.
